


红番薯

by shunziqing



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M, bottom!Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007从不臣服，不对任何人或者任何事。有些人大概把这误解为高傲，但高傲会导致你在任务中被杀，轻而易举。Q明白这和骄傲无关，这只是很多很多的固执而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	红番薯

*  
Bond的后背出人意料的并没有太多伤疤，只在右肩胛骨下方有一道浅浅的痕迹，Q心不在焉地想着是谁帮他缝合了伤口，然后在它旁边留下一个吻痕。

他在金色的肌肤上摊开双手，感受着掌下隆起的肌肉中蕴藏的力量。

*

14天前Q是橘子和红茶味的。

14天后他尝起来像咳嗽糖浆。

James扬起头，放松肢体，任由自己被向后推进柔软的床垫和羽绒被中，“Q。”他拖长声音，把这当作十四天第一次见面的问候。Q挑起眉，double-0-7，他的神情说。James勾起嘴角：“叫我拿这安静怎么办？”

军需官翻了个白眼，利落地爬到对方身上，噙住那双嘴唇。

“……Bossy today，aren't we？”

*

圣诞。彩灯。平安夜。

Q想，有一份礼物躺在他床上。

*

007并非每件任务都需要Q的支持，事实上，大部分时间里，他仍然是独闯各种龙潭虎穴。不过知道有人随时都在线路的另一头是一种奇异的安慰，因为大部分时候，他执行的任务十有八九有去无回（对其他人来说，从不是他，007就像一个魔力数字，像一个诅咒），而他明知如果自己无法生还那儿不会有什么葬礼。

“007，有什么需要帮忙的？”Eve甜美的声音从没像现在这样让他瞬间紧绷起来。

“出了什么事？”

“别紧张，Q只是——让我们说，不在‘谈话模式’。”Eve可以眼都不眨地洒下弥天大谎，James曾亲眼见证，所以他并未让自己放松下来，直到他的手机提示他收到了他需要的所有资料和一条信息：

“冷。红番薯。”（感冒。一切正常。）

*

宽阔的肩膀向下渐渐收窄，在臀部上方形成两道V字形的凹痕。Q握住那窄臀，拇指按在凹痕中心，让身下的人弓起腰。

这是种奇特的体验，完全无声的性爱。Q，因为他还无法出声。James，因为他很少出声——不是在这种时候，这种情形下。所以屋中就只有他们交错的喘息，和雨丝砸在窗户上的声音。

Q把额头贴在汗湿的脊背上，细细地寻找着，直到某刻他差一点被从对方背上掀翻下去。这让他胜利地咧开嘴。

*

控制欲。

爱情。

性。

可以负责任地说，007对每一样都了如指掌。他所经历过的，大概是普通人的好几十辈子所能经历的那么多，所以真的，人类所能产生的每一种情感，每一个欲望，对他来说都像自己身上的伤疤一样熟悉，因为他自己曾经历过所有。

他抚上Q单薄的脊背，在对方犹豫后撤的时候捉住他的后颈：“现在考虑传染的问题已有些晚了，你不觉得吗？”然后把嘴唇贴上去，他张开嘴引诱对方的舌头进入自己。

Q从喉咙中发出一声嘶嘶的气声，背部紧绷的肌肉中堆积着整天不能使用嗓音的挫败感，他推抵着他，只带着轻微的急切，但是James完全明白他需要什么。

而他并不打算拒绝对方的需求。

*

007从不臣服，不对任何人或者任何事。有些人大概把这误解为高傲，但高傲会导致你在任务中被杀，轻而易举。Q明白这和骄傲无关，这只是很多很多的固执而已。

他近乎痴迷地看着James Bond，007，女王最秘密、最致命的武器，在自己面前从容地翻过身，将自己光裸的后背暴露给他，并不带一丝一毫的羞耻，甚至几乎是优雅地。那就像一只野生的巨型猫科动物，在你脚下趴伏，并非因为它服从于你，而是因为它允许你。

Q想，如果他再年轻几岁的话，也许单单看到这个就能高潮了。

*

James也许最终还是发出了声音，沉沉的，从他的胸腔深处，就在他收紧了浑身的肌肉的时候。

窗外的雨变大了，Q从他身上下来，他翻了个身，侧躺着。没多久，细长的手指攀上他肩膀，轻轻敲打着，好像把那儿当成了键盘。

他挑起嘴角：“也祝你圣诞快乐，Q。”


End file.
